No escurinho do cinema
by Laarc
Summary: O que pode dar errado quando Elsa resolve acompanhar a irmã - e o namorado da tal irmã - ao cinema? Praticamente tudo, ainda mais se um certo ruivo estiver por perto! *Helsa e Kristanna nos dias de hoje.*


Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

N/A: É isso o que acontece quando eu resolvo querer terminar a fic Redenção hoje e não consigo escrever uma única linha sequer!

Bem, gente, esta One-shot é totalmente sem noção, escrita com o intuito apenas de fazer um pouco de graça com os nossos personagens tão queridos. Então... não a levem muito a sério, tá! No mais, espero que se divirtam lendo!

Bjos bjos

*No escurinho do cinema*

No começo, até que aquela pareceu ser mesmo uma boa ideia. A semana tinha sido exaustivamente comprida – com aulas extras, muitas provas e uma infinidade de trabalhos da faculdade, isso sem contar o estágio no laboratório de microbiologia que ela havia começado naquele mesmo mês – e, quando o final de semana chegou, Elsa quase chorou de alegria, mal vendo a hora de poder se livrar dos livros e, finalmente, conseguir descansar um pouco. Há um bom tempo que sua rotina havia se resumido a estudos e trabalho, e sua vida social – ou que restara dela – estava por um fio; por isso mesmo, quando sua irmã caçula disse que iria com o namorado ao cinema e perguntou se Elsa gostaria de acompanhá-los, pareceu muito lógico responder 'claro, por que não?'.

E foi isso o que Elsa respondeu, porque, na hora, dar uma volta no shopping e assistir a um filme pareceu ser mesmo a melhor ideia de todas.

Mas agora, agora que ela era obrigada a andar ao lado do casal pelo shopping e ser testemunha ocular daquela ilimitada troca de afeição entre os dois pombinhos, Elsa já estava começando a se arrepender por ter aceitado o convite. Não que ela fosse uma pessoa fria, porque ela não era tão fria assim – apenas tendia a ser um pouco mais racional do que romântica – e ela também não estava chateada por estar sobrando naquela equação – porque Elsa já estava mais do que acostumada a pagar de vela, principalmente quando saía com Anna e Kristoff. O problema era que, por mais que ela tentasse negar e por mais que se esforçasse para fingir que tudo estava bem, Elsa precisava admitir – e isso era algo que ela admitia para ela, e para ela apenas – que tinha um pouco de inveja de Anna.

Anna, com seu sorriso espontâneo, com sua personalidade cativante, com seu jeito brincalhão e otimista e com tanta facilidade para fazer amigos e conquistar o coração das pessoas. Anna, com seu cabelo lustroso, com seu rosto sardento, com seus olhos enormes e cheios de inocência. Anna, com seu namorado fiel e engraçado e relativamente charmoso, que a amava loucamente e que a considerava o centro do universo. Anna... que era tudo o que Elsa não era...

"O que acha, Elsa? Elsa...?"

"Humm? O quê? Me desculpe, Anna, não estava prestando atenção. O que disse?" Elsa piscou um pouco e chacoalhou rapidamente a cabeça, tentando se desfazer daqueles pensamentos ruins. Amava muito Anna, e sabia que não deveria sentir inveja da irmã. Sentindo-se repentinamente zangada consigo mesma, se repreendeu em pensamentos. Fitando a irmã, a viu revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços, como se estivesse aborrecida, mas percebeu que era tudo fingimento, pois, logo em seguida, viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios rosados dela.

"Percebi que você estava mesmo no mundo da lua!" A caçula lhe disse, enganchando o braço no dela e a guiando para longe do guichê de bilheteria. "No que estava pensando? Pode me dizer?"

"Sobre a prova que terei semana que vem." A mentira escorregou fácil pela língua de Elsa, e a jovem sentiu, no mesmo instante, um frio no estômago e um aperto no peito. Todavia, plastificou um sorriso no rosto ao fitar a irmã.

"Elsa, tudo o que você tem feito ultimamente é estudar e se preocupar com provas e provas e mais provas! Já estamos em julho, e eu acho que é a primeira vez no ano em que nós saímos juntas! Eu sinto sua falta, sabia? Sinto muito, mas muito mesmo a sua falta! Você está sempre ocupada com trabalhos e com os estudos que parece que não se importa com mais nada, e isso me preocupa!. Às vezes, tudo o que eu queria era que você esquecesse a faculdade só por um dia e... sei lá! Se divertisse um pouco!"

Elsa abriu a boca para se defender, mas a fechou antes mesmo de vocalizar qualquer resposta. Por mais que doesse – e como doía escutar aquilo – sabia que o que Anna falava era a verdade. Suspirando fundo, finalmente respondeu. "Você está certa. Sinto muito por isso. Prometo que vou tentar relaxar nesse fim de semana."

"E que não vai encostar num só livro."

"E que não vou encostar num só livro."

"E que não vai falar nenhuma dessas palavras: estudo, prova, trabalho ou estágio." Descrente e, ao mesmo tempo, enfadada, Elsa ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Anna, sem nem se importar com a forma como a irmã mais velha a encarava, insistiu. "Vamos, Elsa, prometa!"

"Ai, está bem! Eu prometo que não vou falar nenhuma dessas palavras."

"Quais palavras?" A mais nova insistiu, e foi a vez de Elsa de revirar os olhos.

"Anna, eu prometo que, durante este fim de semana, não vou falar nada sobre estudos, provas, trabalho ou estágio. Pronto! Feliz?"

"Muito!" Anna respondeu, ainda usando daquele mesmo tom de censura de antes. Mas então, a censura sumiu do seu rosto e um sorriso enorme lhe enfeitou os lábios. "Agora vamos apressar esse passo!"

Confusa, Elsa olhou rapidamente trás, seus olhos azuis fixos em Kristoff, que estava sozinho na enorme fila da bilheteria e que ficava cada vez mais para trás. "E para onde nós estamos indo?" Perguntou, ainda andando de braço enganchado com Anna.

"Você não estava brincando quando disse que não estava prestando atenção, não é?" Ouviu a voz da irmã soar um tanto quanto exasperada – e um tanto quanto humorada também. "Kristoff vai comprar os ingressos enquanto nós vamos comprar a pipoca e o refrigerante."

"Ah, agora eu entendi!" Riu da própria tolice e ouviu Anna gargalhar. "E que filme vamos assistir, mesmo?"

As bochechas de Anna ficaram subitamente vermelhas, e ela pigarreou um pouco antes de responder. "_O ataque dos marcianos malditos_. E, antes que você diga alguma coisa, saiba que eu não tive nada a ver com isso! A ideia foi toda de Kristoff. Da última vez, fui eu quem escolhi o filme e... bem, estava na vez dele escolher. E deu no que deu!"

Elsa fez uma coisa engraçada com os lábios, como se tentando evitar um sorriso. "Eu não ia falar nada! Imagina! Sabe, existe aquele ditado sobre não julgar um livro pela capa e... bem, acho que o mesmo vale para os filmes e seus títulos estranhos."

"E ridículos. Títulos estranhos E ridículos."

As duas se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça, como se concordando com o pensamento, e caíram na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo. E então, de repente, alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu com Anna. Algo que a fez parar de rir e arregalar tanto os olhos que Elsa chegou a pensar que ela estivesse passando mal ou algo do tipo.

"Anna? O que houve?" Quando a moça apenas abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada, a preocupação tomou conta de Elsa. "Anna, por favor! O que aconteceu? Está se sentindo mal?" Correndo os olhos pela área do cinema, avistou um banco de madeira que estava vazio e tentou conduzir a irmã até lá, mas foi surpreendida pela súbita resistência de Anna em se mover.

"Não, não! O que está fazendo? Não podemos ir até lá, Elsa!"

"E por que não?" Perguntou, aflita e confusa, sem entender nada do que se passava com Anna.

A moça estava tão bem segundos atrás, rindo e brincando, mas, agora, ela estava tão pálida que parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

"Eu preciso me esconder."

"O quê...?"

A pergunta saiu meio que estrangulada, já que, na hora em que abriu a boca para falar, sentiu Anna puxá-la pelo braço com tanta força que Elsa quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Andando meio que aos tropeços, foi conduzida pela irmã pela multidão que havia se aglomerado na entrada do cinema, as duas moças parando apenas quando passaram pela porta de saída de emergência.

"Anna! Ficou maluca?" Elsa indagou, seu rosto vermelho tanto por ter sido obrigada a correr feito uma louca pelo shopping, quanto pela súbita irritação que sentia.

"Oh... isso é tão constrangedor!"

"Sim, eu concordo! Muito constrangedor! Por que saiu correndo desse jeito?"

Anna abriu a porta bem devagar, olhando com receio pela pequena abertura. "Eu não acredito que ele está aqui! Não o vejo há anos e, justamente hoje, ele me aparece bem aqui!"

"Ele quem?" Elsa apertou os olhos e tentou enxergar a mesma coisa que Anna. No entanto tudo o que via eram pessoas desconhecidas passando de um lado para o outro, todas alheias às duas jovens escondidas atrás da pesada porta de saída de emergência. "Do que é que você está falando?"

"Do meu primeiro amor!"

Elsa se afastou da porta e cruzou os braços, seus olhos cravados em Anna. "Do seu o quê?"

Anna olhou mais uma vez a multidão e, com um suspiro muito, muito, muito profundo, fechou a porta. "Meu primeiro amor, Elsa."

"Hum... então... estou me sentindo um pouco confusa." Para dizer o mínimo. Elsa não conseguia acreditar que a sua irmã tinha feito a maior cena por causa daquilo. Primeiro amor? Por Deus! Anna era tão romântica que chegava a doer. Não havia necessidade alguma de tanto drama por algo que Elsa julgava ser tão... tolo. "Você e Kristoff estão juntos desde que você tinha o quê? Quatorze anos? Sempre achei que ele fosse o seu... hum... _primeiro amor_."

Mais uma vez, um forte tom de vermelho coloriu as bochechas da moça. "Ele não foi... Mas você não pode contar isso a ele, Elsa! Ele acha que foi realmente o primeiro garoto a me beijar, e... e ele não pode saber a verdade! Jamais!"

"Calma! Não vou contar nada a ninguém."

"Obrigada." A voz de Anna soou pequena, pequena, tímida e frágil e um pouco aliviada, e Elsa se aproximou dela devagar, pondo uma mão de leve sobre o ombro da irmã. Claro, ela não era romântica como Anna, e duvidava muito que seria uma dia, e também não se importava com coisas como o primeiro amor.

Mas Anna se importava com aquilo. E muito. E se aquilo era um assunto sério para Anna, também seria um assunto sério para Elsa.

"Então, estou curiosa." Na verdade, não estava tão curiosa assim, mas teve a impressão de que Anna queria falar sobre o assunto. "Me conte sobre o seu primeiro amor! Por que você ficou tão assustada ao vê-lo?"

"Ah, Elsa! Eu era tão jovem e inocente!" Elsa sorriu com aquilo, e Anna deu início ao relato, seus olhos azuis repletos de sonhos e recordações. "E ele era uma gracinha! E aparentava ser tão gentil e educado e tão mais maduro do que os outros meninos! Ele era mais velho do que eu, sabia?"

Aquela informação chamou muito a atenção de Elsa, que franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou os punhos. Ideias ruins e perigosas se formaram na mente da jovem universitária e ela estremeceu ao imaginar uma pequena Anna nas mãos de um pervertido. "Mais velho? Mais velho quanto, Anna?"

"Humm... não sei ao certo." A moça colocou a mão sob o queixo, pensativa, estando completamente alheia à tempestade que se instalara nos olhos da sua irmã mais velha. "Acho que, se eu tinha uns oito anos, humm... ele deveria ter nove ou dez." Elsa exalou um suspirou muito aliviado, mas Anna nem sequer notou. "E ele me disse que eu era a menina mais linda de todas as meninas da escola! E me deu um beijo!" Dessa vez, foi Anna quem suspirou, com a mão espalmada sobre o peito e um sorriso nos lábios. "E eu me apaixonei naquele instante! Foi como um sonho, Elsa! Eu pude imaginar a nossa vida como um casal! Eu pude imaginar o nosso casamento e os nossos filhos e..."

"Nossa! Mas você tinha mesmo muita imaginação."

"Não! Não foi só imaginação! Foi amor! Foi meu primeiro beijo e... e o meu primeiro amor! E foi muito especial para mim. Mas então..." Mas então os ombros dela murcharam, o brilho presente naquele olhar se apagou, e o sorriso sonhador estampado naquele belo rosto esmaeceu. "...então ele apontou o dedo para mim e começou a rir."

"E por que ele fez isso?"

"Porque era tudo uma aposta boba que ele tinha feito com os amigos igualmente bobos dele sobre quem conseguiria beijar uma menina primeiro. Fez meu coração em pedaços." Anna fez uma pausa – que foi extremamente dramática, por sinal – e Elsa apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem fazer a menor ideia do que deveria dizer. "Eu nunca mais vi Hans Westergaard depois daquele dia. Acho que a família dele se mudou ou coisa do tipo, mas... ai! Quando o vi hoje, não sei explicar! Acho que acabei surtando."

"Você _acha_?"

"Bem..." Ela titubeou, meio sem jeito, brincando com as pontas da trança que caía por sobre o ombro. "Talvez eu tenha mesmo surtado, mas, Elsa! Você tem que entender! Foi o meu primeiro beijo! Meu primeiro amor! E significou o mundo para mim!"

"Anna, por favor, me escute." A parte racional de Elsa lhe dizia que aquela era a coisa mais ridícula que sua irmã poderia ter lhe contado. Todavia, havia essa outra parte dela, que era gentil, meiga, carinhosa e extremamente protetora que lhe dizia sem parar que o pequeno conto de Anna não era assim tão ridículo.

Só um pouquinho.

"Anna, eu sei que isso significou muito para você, e eu sei que mexer com os sentimentos de uma garota é algo muito perigoso, ainda mais se essa garota for tão sonhadora e romântica quanto você. Mas... e não pense você que eu estou defendendo esse menino, mas Anna, ele era mesmo só um menino! E meninos são assim mesmo; traquinas e muito bobos. Além disso, o primeiro amor não é assim tão importante."

"Como assim? Elsa, claro q-"

Mas Elsa apenas ergueu o dedo indicador, silenciando Anna com o gesto. "Eu acho que o primeiro amor é algo superestimado, quando o que importa mesmo é o verdadeiro amor. E o seu verdadeiro amor, Anna, já deve estar com os ingressos na mão se perguntando onde é que nós duas fomos parar."

"Ai, meu Deus! Você está certa! Eu fiquei tão maluca quando vi o Hans que acabei me esquecendo do Kristoff! Como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"Não faço a menor ideia." Elsa caminhou até a porta da saída de emergência e a abriu, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para que Anna passasse logo. "Mas acho melhor voltarmos rápido para a entrada do cinema. Aposto que, daqui a pouco, Kristoff estará nos ligando."

E Elsa apostou certo, porque, quando ela e Anna retornaram à área do cinema, avistaram Kristoff sentado num dos bancos de madeira, com o celular na mão e três baldes de pipoca sobre o banco.

"Onde vocês estavam?" Perguntou, aflito, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo loiro e um pouco rebelde. "Nossa, já estava ficando preocupado!"

"Desculpa, Kristoff!" Anna se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho. Lambendo os lábios, pegou um dos baldes de pipoca e começou a comê-las ali mesmo. "É que Elsa começou a se sentir mal e precisou ir urgentemente ao banheiro. Então eu a acompanhei, mas não sabia que ia demorar tanto."

"Eu precisei, é?" A universitária cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar frio à irmã, que, por sua vez, lhe respondeu com um olhar muito do desesperado.

"Precisou sim!" O que, para Elsa, soou como: por favor, não me desminta na frente do meu namorado!

E Elsa, que nunca poderia fazer algo do tipo, deu de ombros e, sem ter outra alternativa, seguiu com aquela história. "É... eu precisei mesmo. Sinto muito pela demora."

"Nossa, Elsa. Mas você está bem?" Kristoff, pelo visto, tinha acreditado na mentira cabeluda e, agora, estava todo preocupado. "Quer que eu a leve para casa? Podemos deixar o filme para um outro dia."

"Não, que isso! Eu estou melhor sim, Kristoff! De verdade!" Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente com os de Anna, e ela viu agradecimento no olhar da irmã. Sorriu. "Vamos indo, então! Acho que estamos atrasados para o f- Oh!" Sua fala foi interrompida pelo toque insistente do seu celular, e Elsa parou de repente, olhos fixos no visor do aparelho. "Por que vocês não vão na frente enquanto eu atendo essa ligação? Guardem um lugar para mim!"

Ela ouviu Anna reclamar alguma coisa, mas fez pouco caso das reivindicações da irmã caçula. Guardando o seu ingresso no bolso da calça e apossando-se do seu balde de pipoca, pressionou o celular contra a orelha e caminhou devagar para frente, vez ou outra olhando para trás, até ver Anna e Kristoff entregarem seus respectivos ingressos ao funcionário do cinema e entrarem na sala de projeção. E seguiu caminhando, sem nem mesmo ver para onde estava indo, conversando sem muita vontade com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, que, por sinal, era uma de suas colegas de faculdade que estava procurando, desesperadamente, por uma companhia para estudar durante o fim de semana.

"Não, não, eu não posso. Eu sei que a prova de Bioestatística é na semana que vem... sim! Também sei que é uma matéria difícil, mas eu já... já fiz planos com a minha irmã." Ela parou na frente da vitrine de uma loja de calçados, prestando mais atenção nas sandálias em exposição do que na voz esganiçada da sua colega. "Aham... aham... não. Não posso. Sinto muito. É... já disse que não vai dar para mim. Está bem. Obrigada por entender. Nos falamos depois! Tchau!"

Sem nem prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor, desligou o aparelho, o ajeitou no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e, com a cabeça baixa, se virou para seguir até o cinema, chocando-se na mesma hora com alguém que passava ao seu lado. O susto e o choque repentino fizeram-na derrubar o balde de pipoca no chão, espalhando os grãos de milho estourados por todo o lugar; e Elsa, que se desequilibrou por causa do esbarrão, só não caiu também porque a pessoa com quem esbarrou a segurou com força.

"Sinto muito!" Ela exclamou, seu coração batendo forte por causa do susto. "Nossa, eu sinto muito mesmo. Juro que não o vi!"

"Não precisa se desculpar!" Ouviu o rapaz dizer. "Eu também não estava prestando atenção. Mas... você está bem? Não se machucou?"

"Não, não me machuquei." Ela espanou a mão pela blusa e pela calça, livrando-se de alguns grãozinhos de pipoca, e ergueu o rosto, seus olhos finalmente se encontrando com os olhos do desconhecido.

Ele era bem bonito, isso era inegável, com um belo par de olhos verdes, um cabelo de um vermelho intenso e um rosto perfeitamente esculpido. Era um pouco mais alto do que ela e tinha um corpo esbelto, com ombros largos e braços fortes e bem definidos. Foi impossível, também, não notar as costeletas bem aparadas que cresciam na lateral do rosto dele, e Elsa precisava admitir que, apesar de ser um tipo de penteado que ela consideraria antiquado se usado por outra pessoa, nele ficava impressionantemente atraente.

"Espero não tê-lo machucado também." Ela disse com um sorriso, e precisou se controlar para não sorrir mais ao notar que as bochechas dele estavam ligeiramente coradas.

"Eu? Não, imagina! Você não me machucou!" Desviando o olhar do dela, o rapaz fitou o chão por alguns segundos e coçou a nuca, sentindo-se meio sem graça. "Mas acho que estou lhe devendo um balde de pipoca."

Foi a vez dela corar. "Não se incomode com isso. Na verdade, eu nem gosto tanto assim de pipoca..." O que era uma grande mentira. "...e se eu for comprar mais agora, vou acabar me atrasando ainda mais para o filme e..." O que era verdade. Ela já estava bem atrasada.

"Oh. Você estava indo para o cinema?" Ele perguntou, apontando em direção ao cinema, e Elsa apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Que coincidência! Eu também! Combinei de me encontrar com o meu irmão na entrada, mas ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que aconteceu um problema e que ele não virá mais. Acho que vou ter que ver o filme sozinho mesmo."

"Poxa, isso é uma pena. E qual filme você vai assistir?" Ela se flagrou perguntando, surpreendendo-se ao descobrir que, secretamente, desejava que ele fosse assistir ao mesmo filme que ela. Ao menos, assim, poderia fazer companhia a ele.

"Alguma coisa sobre marcianos, eu acho. Parece ser bem bobo, mas meu irmão gosta desse tipo de filme."

Elsa assentiu, riu um pouco e mostrou o seu bilhete para ele, que acabou rindo também ao perceber que os dois iam assistir ao mesmo filme.

"Isso é o que eu chamo de coincidência!" Ele comentou, ainda sorrindo e, de repente, e Elsa notou uma certa hesitação na postura dele. "Ah... então, eu não quero parecer atrevido e muito menos convencido, e você também não precisa aceitar se não quiser, mas é que já que estamos os dois atrasados e tal e... já que temos ingressos para o mesmo filme, o que acha de assisti-lo comigo?" Ela não respondeu de pronto, e o ruivo interpretou o silêncio como um 'não'. "Mas se não quiser, não tem problema! Claro, você já deve ter uma companhia e eu com certeza estou fazendo papel de bobo por achar que alguém como você estaria sozinh-"

"Claro! Por que não?"

"O quê?"

Sorrindo, ela repetiu, caminhando para perto da entrada da sala de projeção. "Eu disse... Claro. Por que não? Mas se não entrarmos logo, vamos pegar apenas os créditos finais."

Um sorriso enorme iluminou o rosto dele, deixando-o tão mais bonito que Elsa sentiu o corpo todo formigar. Os dois entregaram os bilhetes para o funcionário da recepção e entraram rápido na sala do cinema, que estava muito escura e, pelo que Elsa conseguiu perceber, lotada. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão – e a luz do telão em nada contribuía para amenizar aquela penumbra – Elsa tentou localizar Anna e Kristoff, mas sem sucesso. De repente, sentiu uma mão sobre a sua cintura e prendeu a respiração.

"Acho que vi duas poltronas livres aqui perto. Importa-se de sentar perto da tela ou quer procurar por algum lugar lá no fundo?" Ele sussurrou bem pertinho do ouvido dela, e Elsa engoliu em seco antes de responder, fazendo o possível para que sua voz não saísse estrangulada.

"Perto da tela está bom para mim."

Ele a guiou com facilidade até as poltronas, e os dois se sentaram logo em seguida, as cenas de ação projetadas no telão preenchendo seus olhos, e os gritos dos protagonistas e os barulhos de explosões reverberando em seus ouvidos. Devagar, se ajeitou na poltrona e tentou se concentrar no filme e, não muito tempo depois, percebeu que o rapaz estava se mexendo ao seu lado, o braço dele passando por trás do seu ombro. Vacilou por um minuto ou dois, seu corpo tão rígido e tão imóvel feito uma rocha. Mas então, cedeu ao poder do momento e se aconchegou ao lado dele. De repente, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça, e pegou o aparelho, seus olhos se arregalando ao ver que Anna lhe enviara _apenas_ quinze mensagens.

_**Às 16h09 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Você está bem?'_

_**Às 16h10 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Conseguiu entrar?'_

_**Às 16:11 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Os trailers terminaram e o filme vai começar agora. Onde você está?'_

_**Às 16h11 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Você já está no cinema?'_

_**Às 16h12 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Elsa, onde você está? Consegue me ver?'_

_**Às 16h12 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Você está se escondendo?'_

_**Às 16:15 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Oh, Deus! Nem cinco minutos de filme e já estou entediada. Deve ser o pior filme do ano... não sei como Kristoff gosta dessas coisas. E, de novo, onde você se meteu, Elsa? Daqui a pouco vou pensar que foi sequestrada. Você não foi sequestrada, foi?'_

_**Às 16h17 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Por favor, fale comigo! Está chateada por que eu usei você como desculpa? Por favor, não fique chateada comigo! Eu detesto quando você fica chateada comigo!'_

_**Às 16h18 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Elsa, você está viva?'_

_**Às 16h18 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Por que não me responde?'_

_**Às 16h20 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Por acaso roubaram o seu celular?'_

_**Às 16h21 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Se você roubou o celular da minha irmã, por favor, devolva-o! Eu estou em pânico! Preciso muito falar com ela!'_

_**Às 16h24 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Eeeeeeeelllllllssssssaaaaaaaaa!'_

_**Às 16h25 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Elsa! Não me ignore!' _

_**Às 16h26 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Onde você está?'_

"Meu Deus."

"O que disse?" Ouviu o rapaz murmurar, e ela virou um pouco o rosto para o lado.

"A minha irmã está preocupada comigo. Esqueci de avisá-la que consegui entrar no cinema." Ele respondeu alguma coisa, mas ela nem ouviu, seus olhos azuis mais uma vez colados na tela do celular. O mais rápido que conseguiu, escreveu uma resposta para Anna.

_**Às 16h28 você disse:**_

_'Fique calma, Anna! Estou viva, não roubaram o meu celular e também não fui sequestrada. Não consegui encontrar nem você e nem Kristoff, então sentei aqui perto da tela mesmo. O cinema está lotado!'_

Descansou o aparelho sobre suas pernas, achando que sua irmã demoraria para respondê-la, mas se enganou redondamente.

_**Às 16h30 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Graças a Deus! Por que demorou tanto para me responder? Já estou sendo ameaçada de morte pelo cara sentado atrás de mim, e até Kristoff não aguenta mais me ver mexer nesse celular. Mas você está bem? Eu consegui guardar um lugar para você aqui do meu lado! Quer que eu vá aí embaixo buscá-la?'_

_**Às 16h32 você disse:**_

_'Vamos parar de trocar mensagens, afinal, não quero virar filha única. E não precisa vir me buscar. Eu estou bem e... não estou sozinha.'_

_**Às 16h33 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Como assim você não está sozinha? Quem está com você? Amiga? Amigo? Espero que não tenha me abandonado para ficar com essas suas amigas sem graça da faculdade.'_

Elsa olhou para o lado e murmurou para a sua companhia. "Se importa se eu falar mais um pouco com ela? Ela não para de fazer perguntas."

"Claro que não." Sentiu os dedos dele se enrolarem em seu cabelo e suspirou baixinho. Fazia tanto tempo que não saía com alguém que mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Aquilo parecia muito surreal e inacreditável para ser verdade.

_**Às 16h34 você disse:**_

_'Bem... ele não é exatamente meu amigo. Nos conhecemos lá fora e concordamos em assistir ao filme juntos. Ele me parece ser bem legal. E é muito bonito também.'_

De repente, ouviu um grito esganiçado bem no fundo do cinema, e Elsa soube que tinha sido Anna. Por algum motivo, sua companhia parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa.

"Por acaso essa foi a sua irmã?" Ele perguntou, e Elsa cobriu a boca com as mãos, abafando uma risada. "Foi, não foi? O que disse a ela?"

"Espere só um minuto, já vou lhe dizer." Ela sussurrou, o celular vibrando furiosamente em sua mão.

_**Às 16h35 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Como assim?'_

_**Às 16h35 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'COMO ASSIM?'_

_**Às 16h36 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'Elsa! Estou em choque! Isso é tão... tão... sei lá! Nunca achei que você faria algo tão maluco assim! Essa nem parece você! Me sinto bizarramente orgulhosa!_

_**Às 16h37 Anna Irmã disse:**_

_'E ele é mesmo legal? Qual o nome dele? Você acha que ele e o Kristoff seriam bons amigos? Será que poderíamos sair nós quatro da próxima vez? Vai ter uma próxima vez?'_

"Ai, Anna... só você para pensar essas coisas."

"Algo me diz que essa sua conversa está muito mais interessante do que o filme." Ele comentou com humor, e se ajeitou um pouco para mais perto de Elsa. "Vai me dizer agora sobre o que tanto conversam?"

"Nós estamos falando sobre você."

"Sério?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Agora fiquei mais curioso ainda."

"Sério. E ela me fez uma pergunta interessante."

"Sobre mim? O que quer saber?"

"O seu nome. Ainda não sei o seu nome."

Pareceu muito bobo na hora em que ela falou aquilo, e Elsa realmente se sentiu uma verdadeira tola, pois até então não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. Tinha aceitado assistir a um filme ao lado de um completo estranho, tinha deixado o mesmo completo estranho abraçá-la e estava gostando muito da companhia dele - assim como estava gostando bastante do braço dele a envolvendo - mas até então não tinha pensado em perguntar como ele se chamava.

E também não havia pensado em lhe dizer o seu próprio nome.

"Hans. E me desculpe por não ter me apresentado antes, geralmente não sou assim tão mal educado. Meu nome é Hans Westergaard."

Hans Westergaard... Hans Westergaard... Por que esse nome não lhe era estranho?

"Me chamo Elsa."

Eles trocaram sorrisos e Elsa voltou a se aconchegar ao lado dele. Ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso meio abobalhado de antes, pegou o celular e começou a digitar, até que se lembrou do porquê o nome Hans Westergaard não lhe soara estranho.

"Oh não... Anna vai me matar." Murmurou só para ela, apagando a mensagem com rapidez e pensando se havia algum jeito de escapar daquela enorme enrascada na qual havia se metido sem querer. Mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era como aquilo estava sendo bom demais para ser verdade.

"Ei, está tudo bem? Você ficou tensa de repente..." Ele disse, e Elsa se remexeu um pouco sobre a poltrona. "Sabe, se eu fiz algo... humm... impróprio ou que você não gostou..." Sentiu ele se afastar aos poucos, e até mesmo começar a tirar a mão de cima do ombro dela, e a falta de contato foi tão intolerável que Elsa se viu prendendo a mão dele entre a sua e praticamente a guiando de novo para o seu ombro, obrigando-a a ficar ali.

"Não!" Ela o respondeu com rapidez. "Você não fez nada errado."_ Com exceção de beijar a minha irmã quando os dois ainda usavam fraldas_. "E nem impróprio, e se tivesse feito algo do tipo, com certeza eu já teria falado alguma coisa."

"Está bem... então, você está bem?"

"Sim. Estou ótima!" Ela forçou um sorriso e se aconchegou mais ainda ao lado dele. Sobre o seu colo, seu celular vibrava furiosamente, mas Elsa se obrigou a não prestar mais atenção no aparelho insistente.

Sabia que não tinha para onde correr, então decidiu que aproveitaria cada milésimo de segundo daquele momento e, depois...

...depois enfrentaria a irmã.

E que Deus a ajudasse.


End file.
